


No One but You

by AllisonSwan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alive Liam Jones, Alternate Universe - No Curse, Christmas Parties, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2856434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllisonSwan/pseuds/AllisonSwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Contrary to popular belief, Princess Emma does love the parties her parents throw. What she doesn't love is her mother making her to dance with practically every available bachelor in hopes she will find true love.. if only her mother knew she'd already met him. </p><p>With the annual Christmas Ball things can go either way but there is a reason they say Christmas is the most magical of holidays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One but You

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Secret Santa gift for Nikki killian-brought-emma-home over on tumblr.. Hey darling! It was great being your santa!  
> So I love this universe and I might do a full fic later on but for now you get this...
> 
> Some backstory:  
> *There was no curse so Emma and her brother Leopold grew up happily  
> *No members of the Arendelle family died (Helga, Elsa/Anna's parents are still alive),  
> *Charlie/Charles (Brett Dalton) is Emma's best friend other than Elsa… He is a Lord, practically lives in the palace. His parents would love for him to marry Emma (or Elsa) but they are just friends. Emma, Elsa and Charlie have been friends since kids.  
> *Liam and Killian Jones were not together in the mission that caused Killian to turn pirate this caused a rift between them, he still stole the Jewel and turned it into the Jolly. Liam Jones is still alive.  
> *Emma and Killian met 1 year before this fic happens and have seen each other frequently since then (every few months or so)

The castle was buzzing with servants wanting to make sure everything was perfect for the royal family’s annual Christmas celebration. Emma sneaked into a little room inside the library; it was one of the only places in the castle that had solitude at the moment. The party was still one week away and Emma wanted it to be over already.

Her mother would kindly ask (read: demand) that she dance with all the eligible bachelors in hopes of falling in love with them while dancing. Which frankly always puzzled Emma considering her parents had met when she robbed him and hit him in the face with a rock. Her father fell in love after they mutually saved each other and he saw his mother’s ring on her finger, he claims he just knew. There was no dancing till later. So why does her mother think Emma is just going to fall madly and passionately in love during a forced dance where the guy is some idiot noble trying to impress the queen? Because they don’t try to impress her, they try to impress _her mother_.

Emma does love parties and dressing up and all that comes with it. Parties are fun most of the time, plus her friends are all here and that always saves the evening for her. The part she doesn’t like is her mother trying to pawn her off to the highest bidder. Her mother would never agree to an arranged marriage for either of her kids but she claims there’s nothing wrong with “ _nudging in the right direction_ ”.

 “Aren’t you supposed to be at a fitting or something?” Emma opened her eyes to see her best friend Charles standing over her.

“I’ve got my dress ready I just escaped before my mother could come back.”

“Good plan, now scoot and give me some space.” Charlie said as she rolled her eyes but moved her legs so he could sit on the other end of the couch.

“Are your parents coming to the party?” Emma asked

“Have they ever missed a party?” Charlie countered

“Good point.”

“It’s the only time they remember they have a son.”

“Charlie.” Emma started but he just looked at her.

“Don’t Ems, I’m used to it.”

“At least there’s going to be a lot of alcohol in the party.”

“That is always a plus.” Charlie laughed as the door to the room opened and a blonde came in.

“I knew I’d find you both here.”

“Alex! What are you doing here??” Emma exclaimed and got up to hug her friend

 “Well there is a party coming up.”

“It’s still a week away, most people don’t get here until later.” Emma pointed out

“Yeah even Melody doesn’t get here until a few days before the party.” Charlie told them

“My parents had some political matters to talk with your parents so I came early with them, what are you two doing hiding in here?” Alexandra told them, “Just so you know it took me 10 minutes to find this room.”

“That’s the point, it is a hidden room for a reason.” Charlie explained

“How did you find it then?” Alex asked

“I live here.” Charlie reminded Alex who turned to look at Emma, “Plus I know my best friend, if she wants to hide she comes here.”

“It’s true, he’s the unofficial ward of the castle.” Emma said

“How does that even work?” Alex inquired

“My parents think that the more time I spend here I can convince Emma to see me as a viable choice for marriage, also there’s a lot of princesses that come here if I can’t convince Emma then maybe I can convince someone else. So what do you say Alex?” He joked winking at the end.

“You’re hot and I’m hot so we’d have hot babies but I need a little thing called love for marriage to work.” Alexandra told him, “Plus a little birdie told me your heart lies someplace else.”

“You sure that bird wasn’t a duckling?” Charlie muttered and Emma shrugged.

“It’s not that bad you should just tell your parents they would understand.” Emma told him.

“Yeah I’m sure it can’t be that bad.” Alex said

“Right because the parents that have been basically grooming me to marry above my station, marry a princess or something would be perfectly fine with their only son being with a bartender.”

“Didn’t you say she owned the tavern where she works?” Emma asked

“Not the point, you know they wouldn’t go for it.”

“I still think you should tell them.” Emma said

“Pot meet Kettle.” Charlie told her and she glared at him.

“It’s not the same situation.” Emma muttered

“I’m confused, what’s the situation?” Alex asked but Charlie and Emma ignored the question.

“I’ll tell my parents I’m in love with a bartender if you tell yours you’re in love with a pirate.”

“Wait you’re in love? With a _pirate_?” Alex questioned, how much had things changed since she’d been gone? Playboy Charlie was apparently in a committed relationship with a bartender and Emma was in love with a pirate?

“I’m not in love with Killian.” Emma murmured, not quite believing her own words.

“Not even you believed that.”

“How did you even meet a pirate? I’m so hopelessly lost right now, you two never tell me anything.” Alex asked

“It’s all his fault.” Emma pointed at Charlie who laughed

“Sure blame me.” Charlie laughed

“It is technically your fault. You wanted me to meet Rachel and I ended up also meeting Killian.”

“Oh this is a story I’ve got to hear.” Alex said sitting down in the other couch in the room.

_About 1 year Ago_

_“So?” Charlie asked as he and Emma waited in the table._

_“So what?”_

_“You know what.” Charlie said_

_“I have no clue what you’re talking about.” Emma said, she was enjoying seeing Charlie rattled._

_“Come on Ems.”_

_“Okay alright, she’s great Charlie, she’s probably too good for you.” She joked_

_“Oh there’s no doubt about that.” He said, surprising her even more._

_“Wow, you really like her don’t you?” Emma asked_

_“Yeah I really do.” Charlie admitted, “I don’t like this feeling it’s weird.”_

_“It’s love, or so I’ve heard.” Emma joked as Rachel came back to the table._

_“So you two have always been friends?” She asked_

_“Yeah ever since our parents introduced us we’ve been inseparable, there’s a third person in our trio but she lives in Arendelle.” Emma told her._

_“Elsa used to spend half the year with us and half in Arendelle but since they are grooming her to be the next to rule she has to stay in Arendelle most of the time.”_

_“I can’t even imagine what that must be like.” Rachel said_

_“It’s not all that great, sometimes it can be exhausting but it’s our duty.” Emma mentioned_

_“Yeah my role is just to look pretty.” Charlie joked_

_“You do that flawlessly.” Emma said_

_“Well I am pretty flawless.” Charlie commented_

_“You keep telling yourself that.” Rachel joked; Emma liked this girl she really did. She brought Charlie down a few pegs, which was always good. She felt a bit like a third wheel so she was going to enjoy her night out and see if she could find something to do._

_“I’m going to go get another drink, you two enjoy yourselves.”_

_“Are you sure?” Rachel asked_

_“Trust me I’m more than sure it truly was wonderful meeting you Rachel.”_

_“Likewise Emma.”_

_Emma walked towards the bar and sat down just as a certain pirate and his crew was coming into the establishment. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Charlie and Rachel sneak upstairs and she hid a smile. No one knew who she was here it was a refreshing change. She had been laughing with the bartender, Alice, for a few minutes when she saw someone but a drink in front of her._

_“What is this?” She asked the guy._

_“It’s from Captain Jones.” He said before leaving to tend to the rest of the patrons_

_“Who exactly is Captain Jones?” She asked Alice_

_“He frequents this tavern when he’s docked here, it’s that guy over there.” Alice responded nodding to the guy in the corner. He was extremely good looking this could be fun. Emma grabbed her new drink, thanked Alice and walked over to the Captain._

_“Hello Love.” He spoke and Emma was taken back by much more handsome he was in person. He had dark hair and piercing blue eyes, let’s not even mention the accent._

_“So you’re Captain Jones?” Emma asked_

_“At your service, milady.” He said doing a small curtsey._

_“Rum?” Emma said after taking a sip from her drink._

_“I saw you sitting there all alone and I was taken aback by how beautiful you are. The drink was merely a token to get your attention.”_

_“Brave move.”_

_“Well love I am after all a pirate, I’m nothing if not brave.”_

_“Pirate huh?” Emma asked_

_“You’re not scared are you?”_

_“I’ve always wanted to meet a pirate.” Emma admitted, it was true she’d always been curious about pirates and their lives. She’d read a lot of stories about pirates and their adventures._

_“Well know you have, if I may be so bold as to inquire for your name?”_

_“I’m not sure you’ve earned it yet, I mean the drink is good and all but it after all just a drink.” Emma told him and she couldn’t believe how bold she was being, he let out a laugh so she guessed she was on the right track._

_“Well why don’t you sit down, we can talk, play some games and you can tell me at the end of the night if I’ve earned the honor of learning your name.”_

_“That seems like a plan.” Emma agreed and he stood up and opened the chair for her, “What a gentleman.”_

_“Swan, I’m always a gentleman.” He told her as he sat down in front of her._

_“Swan?” She wondered_

_“I haven’t earned your name but I have to have something to call you, or would you prefer I just call you beautiful?” Jones told her and she blushed a bit._

_“Swan is fine, but why Swan?” Emma asked_

_“Your necklace is a Swan, swans are normally known for being extremely beautiful and unique I figured all those things fit you.”_

_“You don’t even know me.” She said as she played with her necklace. It had been a gift from her father for her 18 th birthday. Her father’s nickname for her had always been duckling when she’d turned 18th he’d given her the necklace and told her she had grown into a beautiful swan._

_“I know special when I see it and you Swan are special as they come.” Jones smiled and Emma smiled once more. He certainly knew how to flatter a woman and his smile was certainly disarming._

“We spent the rest of the night flirting, drinking, he showed me how to cheat at a few games, it was really nice.”

“He sounds positively charming.” Alex laughed

“He is a bit.” Emma admitted

“How did things proceed from there?” Alex asked

“He stayed in town for a few weeks and we’d sneak out of the castle. Half the time we were supposed to be hanging out Charlie was with Rachel and I was with Killian. He would leave for jobs but the bastard kept coming back and Rachel would send word if she saw the Jolly was docked.”

“No one noticed the pirate ship that kept coming back?” Alex asked surprised, she knew the Charmings had a pretty good navy; it would be strange if they didn’t notice something like that.

“They don’t exactly dock in the regular docks.” Charlie told her

“That would explain a lot.”

“The point stands he’s a pirate with a price on his head yours is a bartender it’s a lot easier to sell than the pirate boyfriend.” Emma stated

“Maybe so.” Charlie said, as there was a knock on the door. The door opened to reveal Johanna.

“Playtime is over, your mother is looking for you Emma.”

“Do I have to?” Emma complained

“Yeah you do, you never know you might meet the love of your life during the party.” Johanna laughed

“Yeah I wouldn’t count on that just yet.” Emma muttered

“You never know.” Johanna said exchanging a look with Charlie, “Now let’s go before your mother sends the guards after us.”

-NOBY-*-*-

“A penny for your thoughts?” Rachel said pulling Killian out of his thoughts.

“What?” Killian asked confused, “What does that even mean?”

“I don’t know it’s something Charlie says whenever he sees me get pensive.”

“It’s ridiculous.”

“You’ve been sulking all around the place recently…Starkey said you got mad at him for nothing hence the reason you’re in here rather than your ship. It’s lucky we’re closed tonight or you’d scare everyone away.”

“Sorry darling, I’ve just got a lot on my mind.”

“Then why don’t you let me know what’s up, maybe I can help.” Rachel offered

“I’m in love with Emma.”

“That’s not exactly news.” Rachel stated

“No, I mean deeply, 100% in love with that woman. She’s bloody annoying and exhilarating at the same time. I smile just thinking of her and that damn smile. I can’t sleep; she’s the last thing I think of when I go to bed and the first on my mind as I wake up. That’s how bad it is.”

“Again, I’m a supposed to be surprised at this revelation?” Rachel asked cheekily

“I can’t be in love with her.” Killian muttered

“Yeah I don’t think you get to choose in those matters. The heart wants what it wants.”

“I don’t approve of that.”

“Again you don’t have much of a choice.” Rachel said taking the cup he was cleaning from his hands, “You think if there was a choice I’d have fallen for a certain pretty boy.”

“At least he’s not the crown prince, hell he’s not royalty he’s just a noble.” Killian reminded her,

“He’s a noble with parents who want him to marry above his station, not some bartender.”

“He told you that?”

“I can read between the lines and there were certain things he said about this family…and well.”

“You still have more chance than I.” Killian told her

“Why do you think you don’t have a chance? She’s 100% in love with you as well.”

“I’m a pirate with a bounty on my head not exactly a perfect match for the crown princess.” Killian muttered

“The Charmings are known for being merciful. You know if you explain why you have done the things you’ve done, they might give you a chance.”

“It would be 4 years ago all over again.” Killian commented thinking back on the reason he turned to piracy, “You know as well as I do, no one will take the word of a pirate over a high ranking official like Ripley.”

“I swear if I ever see that bastard I’ll shoot him.” Rachel said, Commodore Carl Ripley had been one of Killian and Liam’s superiors when they were in the Navy. The bastard had hated Killian from the moment he’d met him and even though Liam had asked for his brother to be put under his charge Ripley assigned him to another ship. Killian had made the best of it and even rose to the position of Lieutenant when everything had gone to hell. Ripley had incriminated him; no one had believed Killian, not even Liam, which led to Killian distrusting royalty.

“Then you’d be in the same boat as I am.”

“The difference is I would actually be guilty of murder whereas you are innocent of the death you’re accused of.” Rachel muttered trying not to think about it.

“Yes that’s right.”

“Have you ever talked to Emma about it?” Rachel asked

“She knows as much as you do. I told her when we had that fight about her being royalty.” Killian told her remembering that occasion. His Swan and him had been seeing each other for about 6 months when he found out who she really was.

_6 months ago_

_Killian couldn’t believe he hadn’t seen it before. He knew she had to belong to nobility or the high class by the way she presented herself but she was a princess. She was the bloody **crown princess.** _

_He didn’t know what to think, it was all a mess. He didn’t want to think that she was a spy or anything of the sorts but the timing is strange, and there’s the fact that she never mentioned she was a **princess**. He’d been avoiding her since he found out but walking into the cabin where they usually spent their time, he knew he wasn’t going to be able to do that for much longer. She was right there sitting in the table, as if she was waiting for him. Let’s face it, she probably was. _

_“What are you doing here?”_

_“Why have you been avoiding me?”_

_“I haven’t been avoiding you I just have no desire to talk to liars and manipulators.” Killian bit out and she let out a_

_“That’s rich, coming from the pirate.”_

_“I’ve been upfront about everything darling.”_

_“So have I!” She exclaimed_

_“Oh really? Is that the truth Miss Charming? Or should I just call you your highness?”_

_“What are you talking about? If you want to say something just say it.” Emma exclaimed, she didn’t like it when he was being coy about what he was mad about._

_“You’re the bloody princess! Not just that but you’re **the** crown princess.” _

_“Is that what this is about?” Emma asked, “I thought you knew!”_

_“How could I know? You never told me!”_

_“I assumed you knew! I thought Rachel or someone had told you! You knew I wasn’t a barwench or anything of the sort.”_

_“I knew you were a noble I just didn’t know you were royalty!”_

_“What’s the difference?” Emma asked_

_“The difference is that royals are liars and cheats, walk all over people without caring who gets hurt in the process. Royals take everything at face value and whatever works better for them is the right answer. They don’t care for loyalty or good form when money is in the cards.” He started ranting and she couldn’t believe the things coming out of his mouth. One part of her wanted to hug him and make things better, the other just kept getting more and more pissed off._

_“You want to talk about lying or keeping things from the one your with?”_

_“I’ve never lied to you.”_

_“Oh you haven’t? Then what’s this?” She said showing a poster with his name and a reward; “I found it in my godfather Lancelot’s office, he’s our head of the guard. I mean you’re a pirate I knew you weren’t a saint but murdering an official? You know what’s worse? I was actually convincing myself there was an explanation for this. Maybe it wasn’t you I mean there’s no picture. I kept telling myself, the man I know is not a murderer, guess the joke is on me because while you can automatically think the worst of me I can’t do the same with you.” Emma ranted exasperated, then she sat down on the chair as if all her energy had left her. He sat down next to her and looked at the poster. It was a warrant with his name and a litany of crimes._

_“The Jolly Roger was originally the Jewel of the Realm. That’s stealing a royal vessel I guess, well piracy that one is obvious. I have stolen from royal ships but not from your fleet just from a certain fleet. I’m looking for someone in particular. Those are the charges on the poster that are true.”_

_“What are you doing?” Emma asked confused as he put his hands on top of hers and looked at her straight in the eye._

_“You are the greatest thing that has happened to me in a long time, I’ve got no real allies other than my crew and Rachel. Everyone, even my brother, turned their back on me. I’m not used to trusting people and like I said you are everything I could have ever imagined. It wasn’t that I wanted to think the worst of you it’s that my mind automatically went there; it’s like you say waiting for the other shoe to drop.”_

_“What even happened?”_

_“I can tell you the story but you have to let me finish it, otherwise it’s going to be hard for me to get through it.”_

_“Okay then let’s get more comfortable.” She grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the couch she was thankful she thought to put on her riding pants. He followed after her sat on the edge of the couch and put his arm around her._

_“I told you of my parents right love?”_

_“Your father abandoned you when you were a boy and your mother died when you were little.”_

_“Yes, well a few months after my father left I was found by Liam, my brother. He raised me and helped me get into the navy. He was my everything and I just wanted to follow in his footsteps and so I did.”_

_“You were in the navy?” She asked curious, she couldn’t quite picture that._

_“Not just in the navy love. I was so straight-laced you probably wouldn’t have liked me. Rachel and Tink used to say I had a stick up my ass.”_

_“Tink?”_

_“An old friend who’s a fairy, I don’t talk to her much lately she wasn’t the biggest supporter of my becoming a pirate. She thought I should have fought more that I gave up easily. Maybe she’s right maybe not, I guess we’ll never know.”_

_“You have friends who are fairies why am I not surprised?”_

_“She’s one of the misfits among the fairies, you’d like her. Well like I was saying I wanted to follow in Liam’s footsteps and so when the time came to get assigned to a vessel I thought it was a done deal to be working under my brother.”_

_“But that wasn’t how it happened?”_

_“No, there was an official who hated me. His name was Commodore Carl Ripley, for some reason he did not like me. I was assigned to another vessel. I was working under Captain Xavier Turner, one of the best men I’ve ever met.”_

_“Wait isn’t that the person you are charged of killing.”_

_“He is but I swear to you on my honor I did not kill him.”_

_“I believe you.” She said softly and she truly meant it._

_“Even though Ripley tried to put barriers in my path, I went up the ranks with the help of Xavier who became my mentor. He became another father to me. I became lieutenant at 17 and had been lieutenant for a few months when everything went to hell.”_

_“What happened?”_

_“We were sent on a mission to uncharted territory to retrieve a plant that was said to have magical healing properties. We were excited because this would mean no having to bury another sailor at sea. Long story short, the plant in question didn’t exist or at least it wasn’t there-“ He stopped for a second and she put a hand on his chest. She could tell this was taking a toll on him._

_“What happened after that?”_

_“We were met with an ambush, we lost a lot of good men we started with 30 men and by the end it was just 15 of us counting myself and Xavier. We went home and were going to report it to the admiralty; we were docking the Jewel when it happened. We were ambushed- boarded by Ripley and his men, he was surprised to see us alive._

_“He ordered the ambush?”_

_“Word was that Xavier was next in line to be commodore. I don’t know how true it is but I would believe it, he was a wonderful man and an amazing captain. Ripley just had a few men but they had locked up most of ours below deck before we knew what had happened. It was just myself, Starkey and Xavier on the deck and that’s when-.”_

_“It’s okay.” She whispered._

_“He was using dark magic or something along the lines because Starkey and I could not move. He knocked Starkey out but he made me watch; watch as he stuck a knife inside Xavier, multiple times. I watched man I loved as a father bled to death and I couldn’t move, and then when I finally got free I ran to him but it was too late. Xavier died in my arms. I attacked Ripley but I was just 17 and no matter how good of a fighter I was, it was no match for dark magic. He gave me the scar I have on my cheek and knocked me out.”_

_“Killian.” Emma said giving him a kiss on the scar._

_“I woke up in a jail cell. I had been blamed for Xavier’s death, he had enough man to testify that I had killed him and they had planted the knife on me. No one believed me; with Xavier’s death I would be captain, the youngest yet given my age. Apparently that’s enough reason to kill your mentor, your captain.”_

_“How did you get out of it?”_

_“Starkey and my men snuck me out of the dungeon. When we got back to the Jewel, it was awful; they had left his body there. They wanted the scene of the crime intact. We got his daughter and gave him a proper burial at sea. That’s when I realized something.”_

_“What did you realize?”_

_“If they weren’t going to play by the rules neither was I. The Jewel was my ship now; I was the captain, with the approval of his daughter we renamed it The Jolly Roger and we became pirates because at least amongst thieves there is honor.”_

_“Who was the daughter?”_

_“Rachel, her full name is Rachel Elizabeth Turner, named after her aunt Elizabeth. With everything that happened knowing she believed me was a weight off my shoulders. She was his only family.”_

_“That actually explains a lot about your relationship.”_

_“Yeah I guess it does.”_

_“What happened with Liam?” She asked, noticing he hadn’t mentioned his brother._

_“I came back a month or two after everything happened. It was risky but I’d heard he was back and I needed to see him. Sadly things did not go as I imagined. He looked at me like he didn’t know me. The knowledge that not even Liam believed me broke me. He claimed he didn’t know what to believe, that the facts were stacked against me. He couldn’t believe his little brother was a pirate; he compared me to our father and gave me a head start. I haven’t talked to him since then.”_

_“I’m sorry.”_

_“It’s not on you, I lost myself for a bit, I wanted revenge. Rachel convinced me it’s not what her father would have wanted so I chose justice instead. Even if it kills me I’ll bring Xavier’s real killer to justice._

_“I believe you and if you want I can help with that.”_

_“No, I don’t want you to get involved, we don’t know what he’s capable of and I do not want you in harms way.”_

_“I’ll listen, for now.”_

_“That’s all I ask.”_

“You should think about letting her help, about letting me help.” Rachel told him pulling him out of his thoughts.

“Your father would come back from Davey Jones locker if anything happened to you and I couldn’t bare it if my baggage got my Swan hurt.”

“Just think about it.” Rachel told him as Charlie came inside.

“I thought you said this place was closed?” Killian wondered

“I know where the key is.” Charlie responded

“I’ll get out of your way and go up towards my room.” Killian commented

“Actually I’m here to talk to you.” Charlie told him surprising both Killian and Rachel, “Rae can I talk to your cousin for a bit?”

“Sure I’ll be right upstairs.” Rachel said giving him a kiss and going upstairs.

“What do you need Danvers?”

“We need to talk about Emma.” Charlie said and all traces of joking left Killian’s face

-NOBY-*-*-

It was the day of the Christmas Ball and people had already started arriving. It had been a weird week, she’d only seen Killian once and he’d been acting strange. Charlie had also been acting strange but that was more expected considering his parents were back in town. Emma was wearing a beautiful floor length red dress, her hair was done up and she was wearing a small crown.

“You look beautiful.” Charming said from his place in the door.

“Dad! Shouldn’t you be in the ballroom already greeting guests?” Emma asked

“Your mother wanted me to let you know in no uncertain terms to hurry up and I wanted to show you a surprise.” Charming told her

“What surprise?” She asked when she saw snowflakes start to appear, “Elsa!”

Her best friend showed up behind the door as Charming excused himself.

“Aunt Ingrid managed to convince my parents to come after all. She went inside with Kristoff and Anna but I wanted to come see you first.”

“I’m so happy you’re here.” She said hugging her friend, “I’ll have to talk to Ingrid later and thank her.” Emma loved Elsa’s aunt Ingrid she was great and had helped both Emma and Elsa with their magic and really getting control of it.

“She’ll be happy to see you.” Elsa commented,

“I have a lot to tell you but it will have to wait until after the party.” Emma said

“I’m intrigued…” Elsa responded, as there was a knock on the door.

“It’s open!” Emma called out as Charlie came in

“You are both gorgeous.” He said giving both a kiss on the cheek, and a hug for Elsa, “Really glad you could make it, it’s not a Christmas party without you.”

“I’ve missed you both as well.” Elsa said as they got to the doors of the ballroom.

“So shall we?” He said offering an arm to each.

“It is tradition.” Elsa commented, it was their tradition to always enter the balls together, Emma on his right arm and Elsa on his left.

“Who are we to argue with tradition.” Emma responded but gladly took his arm as two servants opened the door and they walked inside. All eyes were on them, as per usual.

“Princess Elsa of Arendelle, Lord Charles of Mist Haven, Crown Princess Emma of Mist Haven.” The announcer called out as they descended down the stairs. Once they were on the floor they were immediately greeted by Snow and Charming.

“Emma there’s some people I’m dying for you to meet.” Snow told her pulling her away from her friends.

“So what do you say El want to dance with the most handsome man in the room?” Charlie joked

“I would love to. Why don’t you point me in his direction?” Elsa countered

“You wound me.” Charlie said putting a hand over his heart.

“You’ll get over it.” Elsa responded, “Yes I would love to dance with you.”

“Right this way milady.”

“And you can tell me all about this mysterious girl you’re seeing.”

“Who talked?”

“Emma and Melody.” Elsa told him

“This is what happens when I barely have any guy friends.” Charlie complained but Elsa knew he didn’t really care.

“They are all just jealous because you get to hang out with all of us.”

“Oh I know.” He said as he winked at her and then led them to the dance floor.

-NOBY-*-*-

Emma was tired of greeting everyone her mother wanted her to meet. She had danced with a lot of eligible bachelors and then had danced a few songs with her friends. The food had been wonderful and then they proceeded to join the dance floor once more. At the moment Emma was standing to the side, the band was playing a love song, her parents’ love song to be exact. There was only one man Emma wanted to dance to this song with.

“May I have this dance princess?” Said a voice from behind her, she turned to reject him nicely when she was met with the eyes of Killian, her Killian.

“What are you doing here? What if someone sees you?” She asked

“Then they see me or well technically they’ll see Lord Killian Turner.”

“What are you talking about?” Emma inquired and noticed he did look different. He wasn’t dressed in leather as he normally was. He had a white shirt with a black waistcoat and was wearing a brown coat. He looked like he belonged here which she guessed was the point.

“It was your friend Charles idea, it’s nice to see he can use his brain sometimes.” Killian quipped

“What did Charlie do?”

“He came to see me, said he wanted to talk about you. I admit at first I was worried about the outcome but then he claimed he wanted to help us, or rather you. He said it was half of his Christmas present to you. He gave me an invitation and credentials that say I am Lord Killian Turner.” He explained and Emma couldn’t believe it, then Killian pointed out to someone on the dance floor, it was Charles dancing with Rachel, “and Rachel is my sister Lady Rachel Turner.”

“I can’t believe you both managed to keep this from me.”

“I wanted to surprise you.”

“Consider me surprised.”

“So how about that dance?” Killian asked extending a hand.

“I’d be delighted.” Emma responded and let herself be guided to the dance floor, they were playing her parents’ song and she was dancing with the man she loved. Everything was perfect; it truly was a wonderful Christmas.

 

They spent a long part of the rest of the evening dancing and then talking out on the courtyard. Whenever any of her friends saw them they smiled, well Charlie and Kristoff winked, Melody and Alex smiled while Elsa and Anna laughed at their antics. Emma hadn’t been to a Christmas party as truly wonderful as this one. These parties were extremely special and there was no one she’d rather spend the time with other than Killian. It was getting late and pretty much the entirety of the guests had already left. They stopped walking in front of the door.

“It was a pleasure to be able to spend this evening with you Swan.”

“The pleasure was all mine Killian, thank you for doing this, I know how risky it was.”

“What can I say I wanted to see you in your natural environment.”

“What did you think?” Emma asked with a curious smile on her face.

“I think you’re a natural at dancing and flawless everywhere else.”

“You flatter me Captain.”

“As I always should.”

“Are you leaving soon? I mean leaving Mist Haven.”

“I have a job I’ve got to do but I’ll be back as soon as I can. You know I’ll always come back to you.”

“I know I just worry.”

“Well you shouldn’t, I would fight even the dreaded Davey Jones to get back to you my Swan.”

“I love you Killian.”  
“I love you too Emma.” He responded and then looked up and saw mistletoe. “I hear the tradition is that whenever you’re underneath mistletoe you have to kiss.”

“I do love my traditions.” She responded as he leaned in and kissed her. Putting all his love in that one single kiss, it would have to last them for the months they would be parted.

“Come back to me Killian.”

“As you wish milady.” He said as she opened the door and went inside. He stood there a moment and then went to look for his “sister” he had to get ready to set sail. The faster he left meant the faster he could return.

 

Emma stood there behind the door for a moment as well. She thought of how perfect the evening had been and how she couldn’t wait until he got back. She would definitely have pleasant dreams tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the lateness, some family issues came up so I couldn’t finish this on the 25th. It was a joy being your secret Santa sweetheart! Hope you liked this!
> 
> And before anyone asks yes I am planning on making this a longer fic but that will have to wait a bit, until I’ve finished at least one of my Bellarke WIPs. Hope everyone liked it, remember to review if you liked it!


End file.
